


Watchmen of Hertfordshire

by pointlace



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointlace/pseuds/pointlace
Summary: What if there were a group of citizens guarding the county of Hertfordshire from criminal activity?  (Um, me and writing a synopsis= not happening. :P)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this on other sites but realized - why ignore AO3? So here it is. Just a note: I write very slowly and try to post more frequently than once a month but - pfft. Once we get through all of what's already written, we're both in trouble. ;) But I will NOT abandon this story and it will get finished (some century).

It was commonly known that the county of Hertfordshire was a locale of country vistas and more temperate weather than those counties of the north; what was of lesser renown – but whispered of in many circles – was the relative safety to be had whilst journeying or dwelling within the confines of its borders.  There were rumors regarding an avenging band of citizens who patrolled the roads and towns to ensure security, although the precise size of said group was yet unknown. Grateful travelers saw naught but cloaks and horses; they were, thus, unable to provide such details in which a curious public might take delight.  Highwaymen, however, had quite a different opinion. They were, similar to the rest of the populace, wondering as to the identities of these adventurers but only in order that these individuals might be eliminated as barriers to the lucrative trade of brigandry. Unfortunately for those criminals, but not for the innocent citizenry, the most advantageous view to be had of these stalwart riders tended to be as they struck down one engaged in wrong-doing.

The protection of these brave souls extended beyond patrolling their thoroughfares; they were also instrumental in preventing a great number of assaults upon females.  The sources of their information were dubious but the results were rather spectacular. With this vast amount of undisclosed knowledge, it was certain that intrepid individuals would exert themselves to discover such valuable intelligence. 

In Meryton and at Longbourn estate, the peace was felt as strongly as any other site in Hertfordshire.  The Bennet family, both parents and every one of their five daughters, was seated at dinner – with much enthusiasm, it should be noted, for there was little done quietly in Longbourn – and conversing upon their respective news.  Lydia was excitedly describing to Kitty her latest idea for bonnet trimming, while Mrs. Bennet was happily holding forth on the subject of the neighborhood’s upcoming assembly. Mr. Bennet was one of the few seated at the table capable of consuming the food before him, as he preferred to observe than to speak. 

The dining room door opened and admitted their neighbor’s daughter and Elizabeth’s particular friend, Charlotte Lucas; she begged forgiveness for her abrupt arrival.

‘Mrs. Bennet, I do hope that you will pardon my sudden appearance but my cousin had sent a letter on which I must have Eliza’s advice.’ 

In her animated fashion, Mrs. Bennet replied, ‘Oh, Charlotte, you are welcome to her help.  Lizzy, you are finished your meal, are you not? Good. Then you may accompany Charlotte. I shall be up shortly in case you are in need of any guidance.’  With a wave, she dismissed the young women to their consultation. 

Elizabeth smiled at her friend and the two withdrew.   It was not many minutes later that they heard footsteps upon the stairs and Mrs. Bennet appeared in the doorway of Elizabeth’s bedroom.  As she locked the door behind her carefully, her demeanor completely changed. There was neither lightness nor silliness present; her air was perfectly serious and that of a person accustomed to their words being obeyed. 

‘You are both ready?’  At two nods of agreement, she continued, ‘Charlotte, who is with you?’

Charlotte answered readily, ‘My brother is outside, waiting, and we are to meet two others on our arrival.’  Mrs. Bennet approved and the girls were given permission to leave. 

Before opening the door, however, Mrs. Bennet placed her hands on Elizabeth’s shoulders and gazed directly at her.  ‘You will take care.’

Elizabeth smiled.  ‘Yes, Mama.’

Turning, the elder woman murmured, ‘May you both return unharmed.’   She unlocked the door to the bedroom, opened it and began to loudly disclaim to any in hearing about how grand friendship was for avoiding loneliness and why Elizabeth should count herself fortunate to have the freedom to remain over the night at the Lucas’ home.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth and Charlotte silently slipped down the servant’s stairs and disappeared into the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the next day’s lunch, Lydia noisily exclaimed, ‘I heard that _ those _ men were seen only last night in Wheathampstead.   Oh, so close to Longbourn. . . . . .’ Wheathampstead itself was but a quiet village, not five miles from Meryton.  From her manner of speech, it was evident that the fifteen year old was pining for the mysterious men who permitted girls similar to herself the luxury of a serene existence. 

With marked enthusiasm, Kitty inquired, ‘Did you learn what occurred?  Was this yet another robbery? Did they have to kill anyone?’ The topic was patently one of much interest in a house of five daughters – to have _ such _ a thing happen and in such close proximity to their home.  There could be no other subject broached that could claim the smallest portion of the mystique laid at the feet of these shadowy figures. 

Unlike their youngest sisters, Elizabeth and her elder sister, Jane, ate their meal, silently listening to the conversation.  Mrs. Bennet was quite as vocal as usual, querying about that detail and had Lydia overheard this story amongst the servants or in another place?  She appeared as moved by the story as any young girl, sighing over the descriptions given of the handsome men who had routed an evil person, preying on naïve young girls. 

‘They are better even than officers.  Any fellow with a bit of money can purchase a commission but these men have no need of such artifice; their deeds weigh more heavily than any uniform.’  Thus saying, Mrs. Bennet then reminded her daughters that the Lucases were to call soon and they should remove themselves to the sitting room before long. 

Lady Lucas arrived, full of the latest information on the self-appointed Watchmen of Hertfordshire.  She and Mrs. Bennet sat together, examining the story, while Maria had placed herself between Kitty and Lydia, her particular friends and of a like age to herself.  They three were excitedly reviewing every scrap of intelligence known to them and occasionally questioned the older women if they had, in fact, been aware of some certain specifics. 

Mary, Jane, Elizabeth and Charlotte looked on their younger sisters with amusement.  Of these ladies, though they might be as titillated as another over those enigmatic persons, their interest did not express itself in a similar manner.  

‘I fear, ‘Jane began, ‘that we shall not see the end of such talk until these men make themselves known to all.  Mystery does fuel gossip.’ 

Charlotte replied, ‘You would not find me disagreeing on that point.  I would, however, add that if they choose to wed,  _ then _ we shall hear no more of the topic.’

Laughing, Elizabeth concurred but amended, ‘If they choose to marry and permit society to know of their marriages, then there will be silence.  For if none were to be aware of their lack of availability, what good would come of it? No, they must advertise in all the papers of their having entered the state of matrimony before there will be silence on the subject.’

Mary asked, ‘Bravery should be its own reward; why, then, would their acts of courage not be as impressive if they were married?’  Despite her eighteen years, Mary had not gained an appreciation for the romantic and was wont to examine most circumstances in a rather narrow fashion.  This unimaginative tendency did not make her any less capable of rational thought, although it did minimize the importance placed upon her company in the eyes of their somewhat limited society. 

‘Your reasoning is sound,’ answered Elizabeth, ‘but your comprehension of feminine nature is not.  There are a great many ladies who would swoon at the sight of a handsome hero galloping on his trusted steed; conversely, I would believe that there are not a small number of women who would be unaffected.  You, Mary, are a prudent creature. I am afraid that my love of adventure and excitement precludes my inclusion in that group. Jane, Charlotte, in which category would you place yourselves?’

Jane conjectured that she was but a simple person and, much as shrewdness was well thought of, she could not profess a wish to be considered part of either faction.  Charlotte, however, was of the opinion that she could ill afford to ignore circumspection and caution; she was, therefore, of a piece with Mary in her grouping. 

It was at that moment that the young ladies heard Mrs. Bennet cry, ‘Netherfield is to be let at last and to a young man of  large fortune! Such fine news - he will likely hold parties and balls with many eligible single men, who might be agreeable enough to fall in love with our girls.’

Lady Lucas provided the name of the gentleman in question:  he was Mr. Bingley and hailed from the north of England. This young man was to take possession within the month and, to his credit, he was to bring a large party down with him immediately.  If he were to prove handsome, as well, then he would certainly present himself as the perfect neighbor.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Bingley was come.  There was no discussion in Meryton that neglected to canvass either his fortune or his lack of a wife; the former would assuredly assist him in correcting the latter.   

‘Mr. Bennet!’ exhorted his wife several days hence, ‘Have you yet called upon Mr. Bingley?  Sir William and Lady Lucas have determined to go, for the sake of their girls; you must think of your daughters.  It will be impossible for _ us  _ to visit him if you do not.’ 

There were many more words spoken, by both Mr. Bennet and Mrs. Bennet, whose result was that the Master of Longbourn was required to admit that he had, indeed, done his duty to his offspring, and gone earlier that day to call upon Mr. Bingley.   

Later that afternoon, while the ladies were arrayed in the drawing room, each busy in their occupations, a note arrived for Mr. Bennet.  It was from Netherfield. Mr. Bingley requested an audience with Mr. Bennet, if he would find it convenient, on the next morning, for the courtesy of the older man’s visit must be returned.   Mrs. Bennet and Lydia were alight with excitement – they should know how the man looked and, perhaps, could invite him to dinner one evening. It was a small step from a dinner invitation to his certainly falling in love with one of the Bennet young ladies.  

Sadly, the much awaited call occurred at such an hour that naught but his person were seen from an upper window.  Had he been aware of the great disappointment brought by his promptness to five lovely ladies, Mr. Bingley would unquestionably have subscribed for a day to tardiness, as he was equally dispirited by not having viewed these same young women, about whom he had heard quite pleasing reports. 

There was nothing better to assuage the grief of having not made his acquaintance than a trip into Meryton, where purchases could be made.  Elizabeth had been tasked by Mrs. Bennet with seeing her sister, Mrs. Phillips, and delivering a note; the girls were, therefore, to take refreshments at their aunt’s before returning home. 

In keeping with her habits, Mrs. Phillips had greeted her nieces effusively, offering some sustenance and, on their leave-taking, handed a small package to be given to Mrs. Bennet.  Elizabeth knew not the contents of the parcel but was accustomed to acting as a messenger between the two sisters.

As they five walked in the direction of Longbourn, Lydia and Kitty waxed vociferous and long on the scarcity of news – there had been no fresh actions by the Watchmen and their girls’ hearts were grieved at the want of excitement.   Jane and Mary were conversing about the healing properties of a specific plant that was especially abundant in their environs, as Elizabeth walked slightly ahead, thinking of her next practice session, for one could not become a great proficient without much practice.

On arriving home, the ladies separated to their individual pursuits; Elizabeth heard her name being called.

‘Elizabeth!  You and your sisters are returned from walking, I see.  It appears that today you will not be punished to remain indoors for long - your mother wishes you to accompany her on a few visits, for I believe that Jane went the last time.’  Mr. Bennet appeared amused on conveying his message and withdrew directly to his library. 

Mrs. Bennet soon found her second eldest and, after receiving and securing the package from Mrs. Phillips, they left.  Their destination was not terribly far, but the way was well-guarded by hidden turns and curtains of vines; the building was soon in sight.  It was an old, long-abandoned structure that might have been a barn or storage house in years past; trees had encroached on the surrounding clearing and vines had made their home on its walls, but the structure remained sound and had a sufficient expanse of open floor for their purposes. 

Elizabeth could hear the sound of metal hitting metal; it was fortunate that the clanging travelled no further than a few yards from the edifice.  Mother and daughter entered and were not surprised to note two others already present – they were the source of the metallic noises. 

Mrs. Bennet called, ‘Charlotte!  Eldon! Please cease for a moment and draw near, so that we may speak.’ 

In a quieter tone, she continued, ‘I received today information about a fellow who is bringing trouble to Hemel Hempstead.  He is a great danger; your contact will guide you to the person in question. The magistrate has attempted to imprison him but the fellow has escaped several times and done grave damage to both people and property – he must be dispatched.  You leave at nightfall.’

Receiving their nods of understanding, the Mistress of Longbourn then inquired as to recent exercises implemented to increase their skills and a demonstration of most excellent swordsmanship followed.   Elizabeth and Mrs. Bennet shortly resumed their purported journey and re-entered their home, with the older woman loudly calling for Hill and demanding whether dinner was to be served promptly. 

Although the two eldest Bennet sisters had always been most intimate friends, two years past Mrs. Bennet had seen fit to exchange Elizabeth for Mary in the girls’ bedroom, explaining that Jane’s beauty and sweetness of nature could not but influence Mary.  As Elizabeth insisted on trying her mother’s nerves and disregarding decorum, bringing mud and dirt in at all hours of the day, she was duly installed in a smaller room in close proximity to the servant’s stairs. None contradicted this dictate and, as Mrs. Bennet had been in high dudgeon on this very topic, none dared to question her reasoning. 

As a result, it was simplicity itself for Elizabeth to, unbeknownst to most of the home’s occupants, soundlessly descend the rear steps and exit Longbourn – and to avoid undesirable questions about unexplained absences and odd hours of slumber.  Her nonappearance occasionally necessitated a fabrication as to her whereabouts; therefore, her sisters were accustomed to Elizabeth’s early morning excursions and, due to her being a great walker, frequent conveyance of necessary messages to others of the neighborhood. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

‘Mrs. Bennet!  Have you yet heard?!?  There was another  _ sighting _ last night!’   Mrs. Long was sure that her legs could not have moved any faster to ensure her timely arrival at the Bennet’s home; she had wanted to be the first to inform the family. 

‘Oh!’ cried Lydia, ‘Where were they seen?  What happened? You must tell us!’ 

Mrs. Bennet rushed over to learn more, exclaiming, ‘Oh my!  I just _ knew _ that it would be soon.  Such brave men! What have you heard?’

‘It happened in Hemel Hempstead.  The night was full dark but people say they could hear the galloping from afar; it sounded like a thunderstorm approaching.  I was told there was a man named Mr. Peale and he had been responsible for destroying merchandise from several store keepers’, along with – ah,  _ bothering _ some of the girls of the town.  They even,’ and here Mrs. Long lowered her tone, ‘they even hint that he might have  **killed** a person!’ 

The gasps from her attentive audience were all that she might have hoped, but she had one last point to impart.

‘This Peale was found dead – stabbed to death!  The magistrate wishes to meet these men and  _ thank _ them for their assistance.  To thank them! Oh, I must go – Mrs. Cheetham had asked me to call this morning.’  With that pretense, Mrs. Long hastened to take her leave and further disseminate her knowledge, allowing the Bennets to assimilate that which had been so rapidly told. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To his chagrin, Mr. Bingley had been required to decline an invitation to dine at Longbourn, citing a need to travel to London on the morrow; however, most residents of Meryton expected him to return shortly.  There was to be an assembly and, if rumors were true, Mr. Bingley was to bring with him a large party, though none was certain of the precise number of ladies and gentlemen. On his party’s entering the assembly room, there were many who sighed in relief at the sight of Mr. Bingley and only four who accompanied him. 

The young man was quite amiable and pleased to become acquainted with the principal people in the room.  He was introduced to the Bennets and straightaway requested a dance with Miss Bennet, thus winning the rather vocal good favor of the lady’s mother, before remembering himself and presenting his sisters, his brother and his friend. 

The taller gentleman, Mr. Darcy, had a look of shock upon his countenance but for a moment, before bowing and taking his leave.  He asked not one of Mrs. Bennet’s daughters to dance and withdrew to a corner, silently observing the room’s other occupants.

Before moving on, Mr. Bingley exclaimed, ‘Mrs. Bennet, I am very pleased to have met you and your family.  A friend had recommended the name of Bennet to me as a family with whom to become acquainted. It has been my pleasure and, as we are now neighbors, we shall assuredly be in company.  An enjoyable evening to you!’ Off he moved to meet further individuals. 

Elizabeth had taken note of Mr. Darcy’s surprise and Mr. Bingley’s words; she determined that, for a reason unfathomable to her,  _ Mr. Darcy _ had been the friend to suggest Mr. Bingley’s connection with her family.  She also recognized that her mother had likely perceived the same and Mrs. Bennet would be puzzling over the occurrence. 

As there was a scarcity of gentlemen, Elizabeth was obliged to sit out for two dances, which she did without rancor for those who were partnered.  Mr. Darcy had moved during the course of the evening and migrated about the edge of the venue; he was currently standing not ten feet from Elizabeth, facing the dancers.  Mr. Bingley advanced toward his friend during a lull, in order that he should persuade the taller fellow to join the dance. 

‘Darcy, you must dance.  It would look entirely odd for you to avoid the exercise, aside from my sisters, for the whole assembly.  There are such a great many lovely ladies present; why, there is one of the Bennet sisters. You had desired to encounter them and here is an excellent opportunity to have discussion with one of them.’  Mr. Darcy patently was uncomfortable with the younger man’s speech, as he immediately moved to silence his friend. 

‘Bingley, I cannot.  It appears that my information was inaccurate with regards to the family and it would be a punishment to entertain such insipidity.  I plan to investigate more thoroughly in the morning. For the moment, leave me to my solitude.’

For Elizabeth to say that she was diverted would be untrue – she was not; she was, however, exceedingly vexed.  The insult to self was ignored, for now, in her indignation at his presumption. He had so rudely dismissed one that he willingly called friend, what condescension should  _ she _ expect, as one wholly unconnected to him?  Elizabeth was in need of her mother’s counsel, but that could not be in a venue as public as this.  She, therefore, took what comfort was possible and exited the busy room in favor of a dark and quiet balcony, for calm was not to be found amongst the dancers. 

She stood motionless, considering what had been said, as well as that which had not, and consequently, was unaware that she was no longer the sole occupant of the balcony.  Her companion had noticed her stillness of attitude but would not credit it to intelligence; he preferred to interpret her manner as simplicity of mind.

‘Miss Bennet?  May I help you regain the assembly room?’ inquired he.  She must surely be lost to persist out of doors.

Elizabeth was agitated at his presence and replied, ‘I thank you for your concern but have no desire yet to go inside.  I would not wish to be a cause of distress for your party, if you were to remain here for my sake. Please do not delay your return on my account.’ 

She turned from him to continue her meditations, hoping that he would withdraw.  Her wishes were not to be fulfilled. He gently took her arm and endeavored to steer her toward the balcony doors; she began to pull her arm from him, preparing to undertake action of more consequence, should he not release her. 

The doors to the balcony opened and just as rapidly shut.  A low voice, frightening in its command and coldness, forced him to step away from the young woman.  It was Mrs. Bennet and her ire was impossible to be missed.

‘Mr. Darcy!  You may call at Longbourn tomorrow, as early in the morn as you are able.  Do not neglect this appointment, else you be labeled a man who disturbs the peace of ladies – and you would not wish to be called such in this neighborhood.’

 


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. Darcy came, at the order of Mrs. Bennet, quite early; so soon in the day, in fact, that only a few in the Bennet house were yet awake. He had been shown to Mr. Bennet’s study, where the two men spoke for a full half of an hour before requesting Mrs. Bennet’s presence. Her approach was audible to the two men.

‘Oh my, what could Mr. Bennet be needing at this early hour? After such a lovely assembly, it is much more pleasant to remain abed than to run about. I do so hope that my girls are yet asleep.’ With such a cloud of comments preceding her, Mrs. Bennet stepped into her husband’s private room. Before becoming silent, she slid the rubber coated, metal plate over the keyhole, attached for just this purpose.

As their guest was not accustomed to her true self, the transformation from a silly, chattering matron to the severity of one who makes frequent decisions of extreme gravity was quite disconcerting. 

‘Sir. Your actions of last night were indefensible and I expect a proper apology to be made to my daughter. Regardless of your situation, you appear to be in the habit of assuming ill of new acquaintances – or perhaps it is only those of lesser income and station? You maligned my daughter; you disparaged my family and believed us unintelligent and foolish. Would you have us judge you solely by your externals and actions; thus assuming that you are an unprincipled but very wealthy man?’ She stopped speaking and stared at Mr. Darcy in emphasis of her point.

On seeing a look of contrition on his countenance, she resumed, ‘You may begin, before we progress further, by acknowledging to Elizabeth the fault in your behavior and making amends. If you cannot, then our business is concluded.’ She waved to a corner of Mr. Bennet’s study and Elizabeth moved toward her mother, out of the shadows.

Darcy had noticed neither her entrance nor her presence until now, which rather discomposed him. He did pride himself on his observant nature and this fresh example of his lack in this particular area caused him to renew his distress, which did nothing to improve his mood, only assuring that he would give insult.

‘Miss Bennet, allow me to express my regrets on having offended you at the assembly.’ This was spoken in a direct and calm tone with little sincerity to be heard. Mrs. Bennet was not satisfied but Elizabeth requested permission to speak.

Smiling sardonically at the tall gentleman, she replied, ‘I accept your sentiments as they were given, sir. If you would care to amend that statement in the future, it would not be amiss and no insult would be taken.’

Mrs. Bennet resumed, ‘I shall suppose that Mr. Bennet has answered any questions that you may have thus far and therefore, must inquire: What is your purpose in seeking us out? Mr. Bingley had admitted to your encouraging him in the direction of Hertfordshire, so I understand that you intended to seek out our family. For what reason?’ There was only cold civility in her voice. If Mr. Darcy wished a warm welcome, he must earn the right to such.

The great man sat, unspeaking and still. His purpose in seeking out the Watchmen was to right a terrible wrong; one that had been perpetrated against his own family. How was he to expose himself and his dearest relation to those wholly unconnected with him? He could not deny, however, that he had travelled to this precise location, hopeful that there might yet be a solution, one which this family might provide.

After several moments more of thought, Mr. Darcy began to explain. ‘As this discussion is of a sensitive nature and pertaining quite closely to those whom I hold dear, I must request your complete confidence in these matters. There is a fellow with whom I grew up, an apparently amiable gentleman of engaging manners. His father was a most trustworthy manager of our property and all of its estates. As we grew, the son’s nature became more known to me, a lad of similar age, as one of immorality and vicious propensities. My excellent father had respected the father and, thus, was inclined positively toward the son. There were multiple instances, too numerous and unpleasant to mention, where the son had shown himself to be a creature of the lowest character. About five years ago, my father passed away. He had left in his will that, in the case of this fellow taking up the clergy, the living nearest my estate should be proffered to this young man.’

Continuing, he said, ‘There was, additionally, a gift of one thousand pounds willed to this young man. It was not upward of half a year more and my father’s manager passed, as well. The late manager’s son wrote to me, describing that he had, indeed, chosen to pursue the legal profession and not the clergy; the interest on one thousand pounds would not be sufficient for his needs. We agreed that, in lieu of his obtaining a living for which he was certainly not suited, he should receive a monetary compensation; therefore, I paid him three thousand pounds. I heard nothing further until last year, when this fellow obtruded quite painfully upon my existence. In addition to myself, my parents had a daughter, my much younger sister. I shall spare you what details I have been able to garner but suffice to say, this same fellow had attempted to persuade my sister, still a young girl, to elope with him. They were to leave the following day when I arrived and inadvertently – but fortuitously – thwarted his designs.’ He stopped, clearly too overcome to carry on speaking. 

‘You wish to protect your sister and prevent this man from perpetrating greater harm?’ inquired Elizabeth, to give him but a moment longer to collect himself. Mr. and Mrs. Bennet sat listening, neither indicating any reaction to the telling.

‘You are correct, Miss Bennet. As I had earlier mentioned to Mr. Bennet, my intention in journeying hence is to garner what information I might to organize a similar system in my home county of Derbyshire. My cousin is a colonel and has contacts in, shall we say, disreputable places. From these sources, he heard tell of a band of men who were making the committing of any crime almost impossible in Hertfordshire. I solicited his aid in discovering as much information as possible, to the end that I should find those in charge of the men and appeal to them for their assistance.’ 

The narration complete, Mr. Darcy watched Mrs. Bennet carefully for a response. She looked askance at her husband and nodded slightly, as if in confirmation. Neither of Miss Bennet’s parents appeared surprised to the least degree and it occurred to the gentleman that his application had been expected. This was not at all as he had assumed, finding a level of quickness and discernment in these modest, country-dwelling people that one would only anticipate in the most prestigious institutions of education. The mortification of his having grossly and wrongly misjudged the Bennets – and, worse, their awareness of such – made for an acutely uncomfortable wait, during which he sat, feeling the justice of their scrutiny. 

At last, Mrs. Bennet spoke. ‘Elizabeth, please accompany our guest to the barn. He might appreciate some exercise after sitting so long in one attitude. You may also acquaint him with some of the building’s amenities.’ With that statement, the two youngest occupants of the room were summarily dismissed.

The path to the barn was not long and Mr. Darcy found his excitement at the current turn of events – his cousin had been correct – was difficult to suppress. As they approached the common-looking edifice, he recalled the numerous occurrences in his life where appearances were not indicative of the essence and decided, wisely, to withhold judgment.   
‘Sir, we are here. My mother had asked if you might enjoy some exercise; would you prefer sword, quarterstaff or hand-to-hand? I can accommodate you in any of the above.’ Elizabeth had been instructed that, should the gentleman prove worthy to view their barn, she was to ascertain his skills, by challenge if necessary.

He was all astonishment – this young lady was to fight him? ‘Miss Bennet, you are of a much smaller stature than myself. I hardly consider it fair to engage you in combat. Perhaps one of the men would be a more appropriate choice?’ 

Elizabeth was unsurprised by his words, but felt the slight, nonetheless. ‘Then, sir, I shall choose the weapon. Please follow me.’ She led him to a truly awe-inspiring assortment of long and short swords, swords of all calibers. 

‘Which sword would you prefer? I am equally proficient with all.’ This was not a boast; her voice held only truth. Darcy began to feel worried – he could not fight a lady and particularly one who seemed to be as capable as Miss Bennet. At this moment, he dearly wished for the presence of his cousin, the colonel, who would not have been as intimidated by her professed mastery. 

‘This one.’ He selected a short sword, as he was familiar with fencing and had a greater comfort with the weapon. 

Elizabeth smiled and found one that suited her. ‘Very well, sir. En garde!’


	4. Chapter 4

‘Perhaps, sir, we should cease. I have now scored upon you four times to your none. Would you care to choose an alternative method of combat?’ Elizabeth spoke with no little amusement; the gentleman’s breath was rather labored and he was more bent than upright, whilst she maintained her former composure, evidence of her having been extensively trained. Much as she did not wish to bestow an injury on him, his attitude of condescension was insupportable, particularly as he had approached the Bennet family for assistance.   
It was, therefore, quite diverting to watch the great man gasping as if there were not air enough in the vicinity. 

After some minutes, Mr. Darcy stood fully and declared it conceivable that he should attempt another variety of weapon, as he had not been at leisure to practice exhaustively with the short sword in many years. Elizabeth was quite proud of her equanimity – she did not laugh aloud at his pompous pronouncement.

‘Mr. Darcy, it was most fortuitous for you at the previous evening’s assembly that my mother had arrived at that precise moment, as I was prepared to instruct you in several aspects of unarmed combat. Shall we introduce the subject now?’ She stepped back, adopting an appropriate stance and leaving her opponent chary of her possible skills in this category. 

Replied he, ‘Miss Bennet, though I am sure your good mother has an estimable sense of timing, assuredly there could have been no advance which you could have undertaken to remove me in such limited quarters.’ The conviction in his voice was strong and unassailable.

‘Perhaps, sir,’ spoke Elizabeth slowly, ‘You would care to re-create your stance of the previous evening?’ His certainty was more troubling than droll, for an inviolable rule in combat is to never assume inability on the part of one’s opponent. Suppositions could, indeed, cause grievous harm to a person – or those for whom one was responsible.

The gentleman assented and stepped closer, to lightly grasp Elizabeth’s arm, as he done at the assembly, appearing secure in the belief of his own correctness. She placed her hand atop his own and, to his surprise, wrapped her fingers around his wrist. Smilingly, she glanced upward; he felt his wrist move immediately before an acute pain engulfed his arm, in its entirety. Darcy could not, for the agony, remain on his feet and so released Elizabeth, just prior to his falling down to his knees. 

Containing her irritation at the affected man, Elizabeth queried, ‘Was that a sufficient exhibition, Mr. Darcy? Are we now prepared to resume our examination? My mother will be most displeased if you are insufficiently prepared. If you are to organize a group similar to this one in your home county, you must be capable of determining other’s level of proficiency through your own. As yet, I have not discerned in you any great knowledge of the necessary arts.’

She proceeded to one of the walls, upon which hung a notable collection of quarterstaffs, and selected two. Offering the longer to the gentleman, Elizabeth explained, ‘Although few utilize weapons such as these in our time, they are an exceptional method by which one may learn balance. Further, their usage is in some manner similar to that of swords and can be a splendid implement. Let us commence.’

Thus saying, she positioned both her hands and her body correctly, awaiting her visitor’s subsequent action. Imitating her attitude, he stepped forward and attempted a strike. Elizabeth parried and, with a movement simple in appearance, spun his stick away; as he watched his weapon distance itself from him, there was an unexpected noise and Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy found himself abruptly prone, observing the beams of the ceiling. 

‘Come, sir,’ began Elizabeth, ‘right yourself and we must return to Longbourn. I had been tasked with ascertaining your fitness and can only hope that your skill in the saddle is far superior to what you have thus far displayed.’ With those words, she replaced all loose implements and walked to the door, halting there until the tall gentleman reluctantly followed, feeling her speech to be unnecessarily abusive.

On their arrival at the house, Mr. Darcy was requested in Mr. Bennet’s study. As he sat, Mrs. Bennet and Elizabeth emerged from the wall, and placed themselves adjacent to the Master’s desk. 

‘How did you find Mr. Darcy, Elizabeth? What is his degree of facility?’ inquired Mrs. Bennet. The daughter dutifully reported her findings in an exact telling of their activities.   
Mr. Darcy was in the habits of authority; he was therefore unaccustomed to submitting to another’s wishes and preferred to schedule his time as he desired. As he apprehended the matter, he had come, ignoring other pressing matters, to this vicinity in order to find a better solution for his dealings with Wickham. If more than his family were able to benefit by this foray, so be it, but the primary impetus behind this journey would remain his desire to keep his sister and her name secure from any who might seek to sully them.  
If these people had not been positively identified by Colonel Fitzwilliam as the likely answer to his conundrum, he would assuredly have already left these environs and sought company with those who wished for nothing more than his approbation. It was mortifying to find himself judged not good enough – him! The Master of Pemberley! – by residents of this small, rural town in one of the least well-to-do counties in England. As a consequence, he was exceedingly upset by his mistreatment at their hands.

‘Madam,’ opened Mr. Darcy, ‘I am afraid that there may have been a misconstruction. My attendance in your presence is merely to understand the organization and operation of a league such as yours, to the end that I might begin one in my home county and is unquestionably not to scrutinize my capabilities in combat. If you cannot provide me with the intelligence required, I must respectfully take my leave.’ Standing, he formally bowed to the room’s occupants and removed himself before aught else could be spoken.  
Elizabeth watched, astonished, at his disrespectful action and looked to her mother, who appeared unperturbed. 

Mrs. Bennet calmly said, ‘He will likely come back, as his excursion will remain unanswered unless he solicits assistance. Elizabeth, I imagine that Jane may desire your company. Mr. Bennet, you wished to speak with me?’ Thus dismissed, Elizabeth left to find her elder sister.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mr. Darcy did, indeed, withdraw to London after his unsatisfactory audience with the Bennets but could find none better suited to aid him in his task than the same people that he had previously disdained. He thought to discuss the subject with his cousin, the colonel, but chose to refrain; his own conscience – or was it perhaps his pride - would not permit such a discussion. There had been, Darcy recognized, injustice in his words and he had conducted himself in a fashion unworthy of his name. 

Despite acknowledging to himself the inappropriateness of his actions, the notion of an admission of his wrong-doing being owed to the Bennets was absent from his thoughts. They were not of import enough in society for a lack of apology to concern him unduly and the daughters were hardly tolerable – particularly that impertinent one. He determined the most prudent course was to return to Netherfield and re-establish communication with Mr. Bennet. There was much to be accomplished and in an amount of time possibly inadequate for his purposes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ladies of Longbourn soon waited on those of Netherfield and the visit was returned in due form. Mr. Bingley’s sisters allowed Miss Bennet to be sweet; they expressed their inclination to become better acquainted with the two oldest sisters, though the mother was intolerable and the younger sisters not worth speaking of. Jane received these attentions quite happily, assuming they sprung from genuine interest; Elizabeth saw much wanting in the ladies’ manner but found value in their attachment, as it could be construed to arise from their brother’s admiration. 

It was the evening after Darcy’s re-admittance to Netherfield that a large party assembled at the home of Sir William Lucas. Mr. Bingley continued in the mind of the neighborhood as a most amiable man, for he ensured his attendance at the numerous occasions that neighbors find to gather. To that fellow’s delight, the Misses Bennet were also present and his enthusiastic attentions to Jane did not go unnoticed by Elizabeth. She was gratified on her sister’s behalf and took pleasure in closely observing Mr. Bingley and Jane. 

Occupied as she was with her sister’s fortunes, Elizabeth was far from suspecting that she had become an object of scrutiny. Mr. Darcy had noted her presence and began to study her without admiration, only looking to criticize. No sooner had he declared to himself that she had hardly a good feature in her face, than he found it rendered uncommonly intelligent by the beautiful expression of her dark eyes. Much to his chagrin, this discovery was succeeded by more, equally discomfiting. Watching her move about the room, he perceived her figure to be light and pleasing and her manners, while not those of the fashionable world, caught his eye with their playfulness. 

He was astonished at the turn of his mind and solitude was now of first importance to the great man’s peace, as he could not properly analyze his thoughts in this crowded space. She had somehow turned his own self against him and he required privacy to understand how this had come to pass.

Impertinent girl.


	5. Chapter 5

Several days had passed since the assembly and naught else of note had occurred. On this particular day, however, the residents of Meryton received two welcome diversions – there was a militia regiment come to winter in their fair locale and news of their beloved Watchmen had been received. The militia would supplement their small society and provide more variety than could typically be found in this small town, but the information regarding a thwarted robbery on the road to London was positively scintillating. For though men in regimentals were indeed handsome, they had been organized for the protection of the nation as a whole and were headquartered in Meryton for no more than the winter months; whereas, the Watchmen must be residents of this county and patently were in existence for the sole protection of Hertfordshire. The young ladies were friendly in their dealings with the militia but swooned at the thought of coming in contact with their beloved defenders.

At the southeastern-most corner of Hertfordshire, Cheshunt was at a distance of greater than twenty miles from Meryton and, therefore, it had taken two days for knowledge of the victory to be widely known in this district. A group of miscreants had periodically targeted this precise stretch of the ancient Roman road, for it was frequently travelled by those journeying to London from northern and eastern climes. 

On this occasion, they had been met by enough of the guardians for none of the ruffians to have survived the encounter; on examining the bodies, the local magistrate had found, to his delight, several wanted criminals amongst the corpses. It was dearly hoped that this would provide a deterrent against persecuting the citizenry, especially within the borders of Hertfordshire. 

Lydia and Kitty were much taken with the account and were recounting with exultation those specifics celebrated by the general populace; their youthful raptures over such excellent acts of courage were punctuated with fluttering hands and cries of joyousness. 

While they were thusly engaged, a note arrived at Longbourn for Miss Bennet. It was from Netherfield. Jane perused the missive privately and then, at Mrs. Bennet’s instigation, read it aloud for all to hear. Miss Bingley had invited her dear friend to spend the day with herself and Mrs. Hurst, as they two were certain to be unhappy if left to themselves. Of a considerable amount of interest to Mrs. Bennet was the communication that Mr. Bingley and the other gentlemen were to dine with the officers that evening; Jane would assuredly return home prior to encountering Miss Bingley’s brother. 

On consultation with Mr. Bennet and after further discussion on the subject, Mrs. Bennet, secure that the carriage could not be had, insisted that Jane go on horseback to call upon her new companions; it looked likely to rain and the roads would not be passable, necessitating Jane’s remaining at Netherfield until the morrow. Of a certainty, an oilcloth cape atop her outerwear would be necessary – for who should wish their child to take a chill or cold while procuring a new acquaintance? 

Elizabeth could not like it – she wondered at the intentions - but, as one who oft relied on her mother’s excellent understanding, she accepted the decision, if not with grace then at least with resignation. In truth, she was anxious for her beloved sister, who could see no malice and believed in the goodness of all man. Elizabeth could not fully comprehend this attitude, as she herself tended toward more rapid judgment, and considered a truly good person to be somewhat of a singular individual; for she felt certain that, aside from Jane, she had yet to meet such a personage. Having heard repeatedly that she had a quickness of mind to a greater degree than many, she felt assured that her opinions and impressions were most probably correct.

After being introduced to Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst, Elizabeth had noted the disdain and arrogance with which they gazed upon the society of Elizabeth’s neighbors, but that they attempted to disguise as a gracious and good-humored superiority from having resided in London. Their brother, Mr. Bingley, could hardly be thought their sibling, so amiable and pleasant was he. Elizabeth suspected the man’s sisters disapproved of Jane as a connection and they had invited her merely as a distraction from their restiveness whilst the gentlemen were otherwise occupied.

The note was duly replied to and off Jane went to Netherfield; shortly after her exit, the rain could wait no longer and continued heavily throughout the evening, making return to Longbourn impossible and answering Mrs. Bennet’s hopes. Breakfast was scarcely over when a message was brought; Jane was unwell and begged one of her sisters to convey a packet of specific herbs. Mary was called upon to retrieve the requested items, from those that she and Jane were perpetually collecting and discussing, but, as Mary was not a great walker and the carriage was still not to be had, it was Elizabeth on whom the burden fell to deliver them. Not that it was much of a strain, for bringing relief to poor Jane could never be considered a difficulty. 

Jumping over stiles and puddles and hurrying across numerous muddy fields, Elizabeth was shown into the breakfast parlor, where the entire company, all but Jane, was gathered. They were shocked by her appearance but offered nothing beyond polite acknowledgments, though Mr. Bingley had something in his tone that was more than politeness; it sounded like kindness. 

On taking her leave and withdrawing from the room, as she prepared to follow the maid assigned to direct her to Jane’s bed chamber, Elizabeth requested a moment – she had to retrieve the purpose of her visit, the packet of herbs, from a side table, where it had been placed on her entrance. The door to the breakfast room had not been quite fully shut and the voices of the occupants of said space were clearly to be heard. Slowly, so as to glean the greatest amount of intelligence possible, she walked to her parcel, listening to Miss Bingley expound on Elizabeth’s appearance.

‘She has nothing to recommend her but being an excellent walker. Why, I could hardly keep my countenance. I daresay you saw, her petticoats were six inches deep in mud. To walk such a distance and alone!’ 

Mrs. Hurst replied, appalled, ‘And her hair – so blowzy and unkempt. Because her sister is ill, she should scamper about the countryside? I should think not. Very improper.’  
‘I am sure that I saw nothing of the sort,’ opined Mr. Bingley, ‘I thought that she looked remarkably well. She shows a compassion for her family and that can only improve my opinion of her.’

Miss Bingley resumed, ‘But to walk three – or is it four? – miles, up to her ankles in mud? I am sure, Mr. Darcy, that you would not wish for your younger sister to do any such thing.’ She spoke confidently, in the tone of one certain of their reception.

The great man replied, ‘Positively not. Georgiana has lived in situations where she has been taught proper comportment and to mind closely the propriety of one’s actions. Miss Elizabeth and Miss Bennet have been their entire lives in Hertfordshire; we cannot presume as to their knowledge or comprehension of appropriate behavior outside of this rather limited society. While you reside in the neighborhood, there could be little harm in befriending them, for assuredly you share no connections and would have little occasion to meet outside of these environs.’ 

Mr. Darcy’s words – which precisely corresponded to Elizabeth’s estimation of the gentleman – caused Elizabeth to hurry her steps toward her sister, as she did not wish to publicly release the mirth brought on by his unguarded speech.


	6. Chapter 6

Finding Jane awake but ill at ease, Elizabeth did what was requested of her to aid her elder sister but she could not withhold her questions and curiosity.

‘Jane, how did you come to such a state? Were you not in perfect health on taking leave of Longbourn but yesterday?’ queried Elizabeth. 

The indisposed girl shook her head and replied, ‘It was my vain hope that the trifling sniffles would soon disappear and did not wish to trouble our mother with my refusing the invitation. Sadly, they have only increased and I now find myself with a sore throat and slight fever but now that you are here, I feel much improved by the presence of family.’ Although she had not spoken a great many words, Jane now laid back upon the bed with weariness evident in her manner.

Elizabeth sat by the bed, reading aloud from a book which she had carried from home for this express purpose, not trusting Mr. Bingley to have so rapidly filled the shelves of Netherfield’s library. After but a few pages, she determined that Jane was, indeed, asleep. It now became imperative to attend to the assignment with which she had been tasked; she, therefore, arranged her hair as tidily as possible and assured herself of a semblance of order in her presentation. Wishing Jane good sleep, Elizabeth took care to shut the door soundlessly after her. 

Descending the stairs, she was undecided as to whether the library or the front sitting parlor was a superior location for her purposes; however, on entering the sitting room, its eminent suitability for her scheme became apparent - Mr. Bingley, his sisters and his guest were arrayed in various occupations throughout the room. 

The ever-affable Mr. Bingley jumped to his feet and greeted her smilingly with, ‘Miss Elizabeth! How is your sister faring? Is there that which could be done for her comfort or yours?’ His address was an immense contrast to the barest of civilities proffered by the remainder of the room’s occupants.

‘I thank you, Mr. Bingley,’ responded Elizabeth kindly, ‘You have been most welcoming. My sister has taken the medicinal herbs she had desired me to bring to relieve her fever and throat; she is currently sleeping and I did not wish to disturb her repose.’ She seated herself upon a settee apart from the company, work basket at hand, content to observe and listen.

Mrs. Hurst sat upon a couch, gazing out of a window and playing with her bangles. Mr. Bingley had been, prior to his effusive salutation, speaking with Miss Bingley, who had placed herself in the chair nearest the writing desk at which Mr. Darcy was working. 

Returning to his former position, Charles Bingley resumed, ‘But, Caroline, I do not recall a letter from the Pearsons recently. Have our cousins written you?’ Elizabeth’s interest was immediately piqued but her needle did not still and her eyes remained fixed on her work.

‘Charles,’ Miss Bingley impatiently replied, ‘That is due, as you may remember, to neither John nor James being great correspondents, quite unlike Agnes, who is rather faithful about the exercise. She had informed me not six months before that they should like to visit on our being ready to receive guests at your new estate and we are to expect them in a fortnight. I cannot comprehend why they wish to view yet another county with little to recommend it, but none of our Pearson cousins have ever enjoyed London as they should.’  
Excited, Mr. Bingley exclaimed, ‘A fortnight? How grand! We’ll have quite the party and we could introduce our relations to the neighborhood. What say you, Miss Elizabeth? Would not a ball be just the thing to present our cousins?’

The lady in question responded, ‘A dance is assuredly an excellent manner in which to acquaint oneself with new people and limited societies, such as this one, tend to happily claim new members, regardless of the duration of their tenure. Do your cousins hail from a distant region?’

Miss Bingley was displeased at this turn of the conversation – hold a ball for these locals, indeed! – and answered, ‘I do not know how long they would remain in this area, as the family is from Ridgmont in Bedfordshire, which is but twenty miles to the north.’

Elizabeth expressed her surprise at the lady’s speech, for to travel twenty miles in a single carriage with a number of family members could certainly not be deemed a comfortable endeavor. 

Mr. Darcy, despite his resolve to be circumspect in his attentions to Elizabeth, found himself drawn into the discussion, declaring that even fifty miles in a well-sprung carriage would not constitute a hardship. He did, however, remark with a slight smile that comfort was a comparative term and the particular inclinations of the individuals within the carriage could materially affect the ease in which they journeyed. 

‘Are you, therefore, stating, sir,’ inquired Elizabeth archly, ‘that many families would be in possession of relations who do not act at all times in a decidedly civil manner? Could you claim yourself devoid of such a commodity?’ She could not enjoy his implication that her own relations were at all vulgar, despite her having to acknowledge the truth of his statement. 

Affronted for her dear friend, Miss Bingley cried, ‘Mr. Darcy has no relations of whom to be embarrassed! They are all above reproach in their behavior, as those related to Earls must certainly be aware of the import of their every action. Those of a certain sphere not only grasp, but appreciate, these notions.’ Though Elizabeth was diverted by such an enthusiastic defense of the gentleman, she was equally curious if her hostess understood that she had, inadvertently, demeaned her own family. 

Standing, Elizabeth excused herself, declaring a need to return to her sister; she took her leave and repaired to Jane’s bed chamber, surveying the premises to ensure that none had entered in her absence. After inspecting her dozing sister, Elizabeth sat and wrote a short note to their mother; on sealing the missive, she crept down to the kitchen, finding the precise servant she had sought. As he hurried toward Longbourn, Elizabeth rapidly returned to her sister’s side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How had he come to this place? It had begun when his much younger – but much beloved – sister had gone to reside with their cousins for three months. There she had met him, the man who had forced a doting elder brother to question everything he had thought to be correct.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miss Bennet was not well enough for her sister to join the rest of the company for dinner, which was no hardship for Elizabeth. She far preferred to dine with Jane than be forced to fence with Miss Bingley and Mr. Darcy, attired in one of the evening dresses that had been brought to Netherfield, as Mr. Bingley wished for his newest guest to have all of the comforts she would find in her home and a loving sibling to attend her was, in his genial mind, quite the necessity. Elizabeth was to remain at Netherfield until Jane was able to return in health to Longbourn. 

A note arrived for Miss Elizabeth and it was delivered to the intended recipient with alacrity. Mr. Darcy happened to be present when the servant came with the missive. He was not, by nature, an excessively intrusive person but, on the occasions when his inquisitiveness was roused, he fancied himself rather a good detective and relentlessly sought answers to his queries. Being in possession of what information he had about the family Bennet and their clandestine activities, a communication to Miss Elizabeth at this late hour was assured to stoke his interest. 

Mr. Darcy determined that the young lady was accustomed enough to surreptitious pursuits that she would give no indication of the contents of the letter but, that if action was to be taken, it would be during the hours of darkness. To no diminishment of his pride, his supposition was proved correct and, as he waited patient and still in the unlit Netherfield library, two black figures stealthily made their way toward the house. He walked slowly, carefully until the partially-curtained window was directly in front of him, hiding the majority of his body behind the thick draperies. 

Despite his expectation of such an event, when a black-clad person climbed down a rope hung from one of the upper balconies and alit on the lawn near the awaiting two, Mr. Darcy could not help startling. It had to be Miss Elizabeth, come for a night-time conference with her compatriots, and could be no other; however, there was that of surprise in him at her smooth descent, as the strength required to comfortably scale a vertical rope was considerable.

The discussion was hushed and short; thus, after but several moments, two shadows slipped away across the grass and an inky shape made its way rapidly back up the rope. Wishing to remain unseen, the gentleman from Derbyshire did not attempt movement before many minutes had passed. He quietly and cautiously proceeded toward his suite and, after securing all doors to his chambers, lit a candle and began to write out, in precise detail, what had occurred this evening. If he kept an exact record of the events, there was a greater likelihood of his eventual comprehension of this conundrum. If there was one thing Mr. Darcy disliked, it was a mystery.


End file.
